Forever In Peace Book one: The Blade of Immortals
by J.A.Godly Hunter
Summary: The world is at peace but when the blade of the immortals was lost the elements in the world started to struggle. The Kane's and Percy and the gang must band together to face the threat. We'll they emerge victorious? DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT AND OCs
1. Chapter 1 THE WATCHING

Hey this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys go easy on me. This story is post TLO and post ToF.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: WATCHING<p>

SADIE POV

[Shut up Carter I'm talking]

Hullo. Sadie here I'm not letting Carter talk. His story telling skills are rubbish, but know you got me. So let get on with story and this is how it starts.

We're still finding away to seal Apophis away for good. He nearly rose last year and it was not a pretty sight. We just slowed him down and hopefully he doesn't escape his prison anytime soon. After that chilling experience we had to come to one big decision.

If you don't know what we're talking about just wait and listen. When we first started as host we felt like we could do bloody anything. Then when we stop being host it was way harder to do all those cool tricks. So I and carter had a chance to host gods again. We immediately felt power once they entered our bodies again. I started to become way better in my magic.

After the throne of fire recording my uncle became chief lector and we have to be in charge of the 21th Nome (with Bast of course). It became a lot harder, but Zia was there to help us. She's a fire elementalist.

Everything was going well when something bizarre happened to me and Carter. I can remember it like it was just yesterday. [Carter I know it was just yesterday]. Any way it happened when I and Carter were training outside the mansion. We were hoping the magic veil would cover what we were doing so that mortals couldn't see us.

I drew out my wand and staff while Carter brought out his sword from the Duat. We eyed each other waiting for someone to move first. The wait was so long that I couldn't stand it anymore. I started yelling out my favourite spell, which you probably all know. Golden hieroglyphs lit around the sky and a destructive force started coming at Carter. His sword glowed and this disk spun around him to stop my spell.

His eyes started to glow as his battle avatar came to shape. A giant falcon warrior started to stomp my way. I tossed my wand like a boomerang and yelled 'Fire'. My wand started to spin like a flaming disk and spun around the Falcon warrior hitting it again. Carter started to swat it away; he was obviously distracted and didn't see me beginning to start another spell.

"Earth" I began "Fire". Chunks of the ground started to levitate and were engulfed in flames. They shot forward to Carter and started to tackle his arm. He started to do something that he did in the Duat. He grew 15 feet large and became the avatar himself. As he did that I decide to follow him and made my staff grow into a kite (the bird of prey) the size of a pterodactyl.

I hoped into its back and started begin a new spell. My kite began to glide and strike at the large falcon avatar. I grinned as the Talons ripped the falcons arm and began to screech like wide.

"A'max and Tas" I screamed and small threads of twine raped around the hands of the avatar. The twine began to burn and it stung the avatar. Carter began to cry in pain. [Yes, Carter you did cry]. We were about to do more when we heard Zia call.

"Sadie, Carter we have a problem," she began "Felix summoned like 20 penguins and I forgot how to deal with them" We both nodded at Zia and reverted to normal standards. Carter Turning back to his boring old self, my kite turned back to a staff as we walk back to the warehouse.

PERCY POV

Today I and the gang were scouting for demigods (plus Thalia who was scouting for hunters). We were at Brooklyn right now and so far no leads at all. We could were walking around the outskirts of an old abandoned warehouse. We could hear faint talking.

"You ready to get your bloody butt whooped Carter!" A feminine voice yelled at the top of its lungs. (Yes it because I don't know if it's a monster or not so I'm practically guessing.) So once we heard this we started to go to some bushes to hide and spy on them.

"Are you ready Sadie?" He yelled to the girl with caramel coloured hair and blue eyes. So from my point of view the guy would be Carter (DUH!). He didn't wait for her answer he drew a sword out of nowhere while the girl brought out a large stick and a boomerang.

"What do you think there doing?" Annabeth asked beside me. I just shrugged as if saying 'I don't know'. I turned around to look at Thalia and Nico, but they were just staring in awe. I turned back at the two people and now I know what they were staring at. The boy was encased in a holographic falcon warrior suit. He was stomping his way to the girl.

"Fire" the girl yelled as she threw her boomerang and it was engulfed in flames and started to spin like a disk spinning around the falcon thingy. The boy started to swat the disk away and the girl began to say things again.

She yelled again and chunks off earth started to levitate and burst into flames tackling the boy. Then he did something unexpected, he grew 15 feet and became the falcon warrior himself. The girl grinned and threw her staff in the air. The staff started to turn in to a gigantic bird. She hoped on and began to ride.

The boy started to strike as the bird screamed like wild and began to rip at the boy. The falcon was about to punch when the girl started to scream some more words that didn't make sense to me.

Once she said small pieces of rope began to in circle the boy's arm. Once these threads were covering the boy's arm they began to burn. The warrior screeched in pain. The falcon warrior was about to do something when a girl emerged from the warehouse. She had caramel coloured skin and jet black hair with amber eyes.

"Sadie, Carter we have a problem," she began "Felix summoned like 20 penguins and I forgot how to deal with them" what was that supposed to mean. The two nodded and reverted back to normal and went with the girl.

"Do you think there demigods?" I asked Grover. He just shrugged it off and all of us were discussing what we should do and we all agreed to tell Chiron.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked while I turned around I saw her pointing at the roof of the ware house. I just stared at it and after awhile I saw she was looking at. It was like a five story mansion lying on top of the warehouse.

SADIE POV

We entered the warehouse and carter opened the door to the first floor. I looked around and saw everyone doing what they were supposed to.

"Uh Zia where are the penguins?" I asked her she spun around holding her staff with a sigh on her face.

"I had feeling someone was watching you guys and they aren't mortal," she began "they are the ones that worship 'other gods'" I stared at her blankly as I remembered something Amos told us in our first days here and what Thoth said to them.

_"So you can't live in Manhattan?" She asked._

_Amos's brow furrowed as he looked across at the Empire State Building. "Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. It's best we stay separate."_

_"Other what?" Sadie demanded._

_"Nothing."_

_Thoth looked offended. "In Ancient Egyptian, it's a perfectly fine name. The Greeks called me Thoth. Then later they confused me with their god Hermes. Even had the nerve to rename my sacred city Hermopolis, though we're nothing alike. Believe me, if you've ever met Hermes—"_

"_Agh!" Khufu yelled through a mouthful of Cheerios._

"_You're right," Thoth agreed. "I'm getting off track."_

So the other gods huh, that explain why I felt a powerful presence near the mansion it all makes sense now.

So the other Gods They're the Greeks

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the first chapter. Thank you for reading it and of you can just press that big blue button that says review I would be very happy.<p>

HAPPY+REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE

Sincerely,

J.A.G


	2. Chapter 2 GOODE

Hello this is the second chapter and introducing OC Alexandria Shade Wolf

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Goode<p>

3 Weeks After

SADIE POV

It's been 3 weeks since I felt that strange power outside the warehouse and it's a week before summer ends. Some people are staying at the Brooklyn house but some are going back home to get some school work.

I asked Amos if I could go to school and he said yes just as long as I have my best friend Alex with me. She's was one of my mates back in England but she moved 3 years before the first recording. (We stayed in touch). She moved to L.A. and we found her 3 month after the second recording. She still has a faint British accent.

She is one of the only known Necromancer in the whole world and she saved Anubis (thank gods) a month ago. She moved because she has no parents. Her dad died while fighting a god and her mom died the day we found her so we took her in.

Any way right now I and Alex are going to the great to meet up with Amos. If you're wondering how she looks like. She has Light brown hair and light blue eyes. She has sun kissed skin and is a year older than me. Since that day she started to do some research on the Greek gods and she found ways to defend ourselves from the half gods.

We both walked to the great room. Once we got there we saw Amos sitting on one of the chairs reading the daily news paper. He wore the last chief lectors and a pinstripe suit he had a nice black tie as well.

"Good morning Sadie, Alexandria I hope you had a nice breakfast," he began "I'm here to inform you what school you both are going to." We both nodded no daring to speak up until he was done. "Sadly the best school to go to right now is in Manhattan."

"We're going somewhere forbidden, AWESOME!" Alexandria said well more like yelled thank the gods everyone was in there lessons so they didn't hear us at all.

"Yes Alex you are and you both would be going to Goode Junior and Senior high school." He said staring at us intently. "I made sure you both had at least two classes together which would be Mythology and World Culture."

"Wait, Amos isn't Goode just a senior high school?" She asked Amos staring at him intently. In a few moments a large flash blasted its way in to the room and at that same instant we covered our eyes. Once the bright light died down we saw two people Isis and the goddess hosting Alex Renenutet the cobra goddess of fate and destiny and the giver of the secret name. That is one of her gifts it's much easier for her to find some ones secret name.

"Hello children we have a few things to discuss with you all and Alex they have a new junior high department." The cobra goddess smiled. Since all you know how Isis looks like you could say they were twins well except the fact that she has no wings, all her jewellery are silver, she wears a cobra head necklace, she had a cobra hood, cobra slit eyes and on both of her hands there were cobras curling around it.

"I and Isis discussed this and since you will be in the Greek's domain we suggest you learn the thirteen seals. Before you ask a question Amos we permit this."

1 week after.

Isis and Renenutet stayed around until we mastered the thirteen seals which help against demigods and sometimes gods. Anyway right now you could call us snobs because we were driving to school with a limo and Bast as the driver and you all know how she drives.

I and Alex were wearing nearly the same outfit. We both wore ripped black jeans and combat boots. The only deference was the top Alex was wearing a purple top and I was wearing a dark green top. I wore a brown leather jacket while she wore black leather Instead.

Right now you'd be wondering where carter is, well he decided to be home schooled since to him he said he not ready to do none home school stuff yet.

Anyway as we pass by we could see people staring at the limousine and wondering where it would be going or whose inside. The limousine pasted the empire state building which gave me a bad feeling so I looked away.

"Aren't you excited?" Alex asked fidgeting in her seat. She was playing with a charm Walt made her. [No Alex I was not jealous]

"Yes I'm excited, how about we go to central park?" I finished. We were actually quite prepared for anything monsters, demigods and gods as well.

As the car came to a halt we said are good-byes to Bast and got out of the car. When we got out people were staring at us as we approach the front door of the school. When we entered we darted to the admissions office to get our schedule and we also made sure we didn't attract any attention

ALEX POV

So we entered the school and got our schedules as Sadie has said. We were walking to our first class which ironically was Mythology. We took a right and then a left another right and we reached our class. Since we were late we didn't get to do the class intro.

If you're asking why we were with Bast crazy driving let's just say she needed more cat food. We knocked at the door and slid it open silently. We were so quiet that the teacher even the student didn't notice us. [I know Sadie it was surprising].

So while the teacher was still talking, I and Sadie switched to Prep mode. We brought our cell phones out and began to call each other.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

When last Friday night started to play on the phone everyone's head turned to us. Sadie Quickly answers her phone.

"Hey Sadie do you think do you think they notice us now?"I asked her through the phone.

"I don't know Alex we've been standing here for like 10 min and took a call for the teacher and students to finally notice." After that we started laughing like we were crazy. Everyone gave us a questionable look and one of them seemed to be glaring at us.

"Hello Mrs. Brunner we are new students here were sorry for the call but we have been standing here for ten minutes." I said to him he nodded and pointed at two seats at the back of the class room.

We both walked to the back of the room and sat on the seats. Everyone's eyes were staring at us. It was really creepy.

"Since we were rudely interrupted so Sadie and Alex introduce yourselves if you please." We nodded and stood up and began the intro. Sadie went first.

"My name is Sadie Kane I love Egyptian Mythology, Alex is my step sister and I love Kites the bird of prey kind." She said her faint British accent showing quite nicely. After she finished she sighed and all eyes were on me.

"Um my name is Alexandria Shade Wolf I love chocolate, walks in the beach and looking at the stars." I said everyone nodded and they began the lecture.

It went on like this all day and for some weird reason one of the returning students seemed really familiar. Any way we told Bast that we were going to central park. They said yes and told us that we had to be careful.

Right now we were walking in the park waving our staff around. We were recently talking about godly news and awesome magic stuff we could teach each other. After I helped Sadie master a spell something suddenly.

We turned around and we saw 4 people running from a giant black dog. There were two girls and two guys. One girl had blonde hair and grey eyes the other girl had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. One boy had really black hair and really dark brown eyes. The other guy was really familiar, he had nice black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

They were running so fast they didn't notice me and Sadie walking right there. The boy knocked me over and I got really mad.

"Watch where you're going you stupid, bloody bloke." I yelled at him I raised my staff and screamed 'poison' and it poison shot out the tip my stuff as the dog melted into golden dust.

The familiar boy walked and said "Who are y- ALEX!" I looked at him when he said that I looked up.

"PERCY!" I yelled in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK i'n really not interested in this this story anymore so to anyone who liked it you could adopt it just PM first because A) i want to know who will adopt it and B) i want to know if you'll take care of this story.**

**You can change it anyway you want by the way .**

**Have a happy time writing this story to whoever wants it.**

**Sayonara mina-san **

**Domo-Arigato **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone some one has stepped out to the plate and decided to adopt my story this author's name is . Hope you guys read and review her version of the story and hopefully you guys read my fanfics to come.**

**Bye Bye SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


End file.
